Manufacturers of machine components are continuously developing ways to re-use deformed machine components for fitment with associated machine assemblies. Accordingly, some methods have been developed in the past for configuring or re-configuring such deformed machine components.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,752 relates to a method for repositioning or repairing holes in metal substrates such as metal components used in jet engines and the like. The hole to be repositioned or repaired is enlarged and a recess is formed at each end of the enlarged hole. A deformable metal insert is inserted within the enlarged hole and then subjected to physical forces so as to cause it to deform and frictionally engage the walls of the recesses and the enlarged hole so that the insert becomes axially fixed therein. A new, repositioned hole can then be formed in the fixed insert that extends completely therethrough. However, such repositioning or repair of holes may not follow any pre-designed logic or strategy so as to accomplish the repair of holes in an optimal and/or efficient manner.